ready to perform
by crispycrumblycrust
Summary: It's summer vacation, Enid's favourite holiday. That means lots of free time. Enough time to see her parents.


_This is supposed to be a fun fic (aka 0% HB angst, and ot3, yep it's happening), but then I added Enid, and then her parents (whoops)..._

* * *

This is a rare opportunity, Enid won't miss it.

Her parents are usually so busy. She hopes she can meet them – together – before it's their turn on the stage.

She elbows her way through the crowd, eyes looking for her mum, murmuring apologies, ignoring the glares some flash at her when she accidentally steps on a foot.

She finds her after a few, awkward minutes. Not too bad. Sometimes it takes hours to find her. Sometimes she isn't even here.

Mum isn't alone. That's not strange: she's elegant and beautiful and draws all attention to her. What _is_ , is the witch standing beside her. Enid recognises her, it's hard to miss the tall form clad in pink. She too attracts awed looks from adults and children alike.

A flash of anger bubbles up. Pentangle has almost stolen Mildred. Mildred has told her about the scholarship. But her desire to see mum is stronger. She is also curious why she is talking to a potential enemy. At least mum is the only one not hanging on her lips – take _that_ Miss P.

Miss Pentangle is the first to notice her. She directs that warm, welcoming smile at her. She's waving too, as if she is one of her students. She could have been her student.

Pantangle's Academy was on the same list as Cackle's when she was looking for a new academy. She closed her eyes and pointed at a name. It was Cackle's.

Enid flashes mum a smile and turns to Pentangle. "What are you doing here?"

"Enid," Mum chides her. Enid glances at the ground.

Pentangle of all people, feeling the change in the air, helps her. She smiles at mum, as if telling her it's okay, she doesn't mind – she probably doesn't.

It works.

"I'm here to watch your parents perform," Just like Enid, then. She may be telling the truth here. It's getting harder and harder to be wary of her, especially when her grin is friendly and open.

"That reminds me, I must be off now," Miss Pentangle says. "I mustn't keep the others waiting."

Her gaze finds her and she winks, as if they are sharing a secret.

Enid watches as she and mum do the thing all adults do, exchange pleasantries and goodbye in a long, long way. She frowns as she leaves, wondering if she is here with pupils, or other teachers, or friends. Or even family. A part of her wants to follow her, to solve this puzzle.

But mum is here. Another time then. She shrugs and turns to her, but mum is quicker.

"Well, I should go too, your father and I have lots to prepare for." She gives her a quick pat on the shoulder, and off she goes, missing the twist of disappointment on Enid's face.

She watches her back until she's swallowed up in the crowd and sighs. She walks slowly back to her seat, frowning. Perhaps now _is_ the time to unravel a mystery, to sate her curiosity and more importantly, to distract herself.

So deep in thoughts, she almost bumps into someone. Her mouth is already forming an apology, but she stops when she recognises the scent – dad's cologne, one of a kind.

He is as distracted as she is. She normally will make fun of him, but he looks shaken too, like he is when mom's mad at him. Or that time he met HB. Or when he almost missed her birthday once, arriving a few minutes before midnight.

It's never fun to tease when they are already in fear.

Things grow stranger when he asks if she wants to switch academies. She doesn't even answer. She is happy with her choice, she's told them so several times already.

He holds up his hands, seeing her stare.

Good.

He still looks distracted, glancing around him. Is he looking for something? No, he seems to be hiding from something. Or someone.

"Dad, are you okay?" She takes a step closer to him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Fine, Enid, I'm fine. I've just run into..." but he trails off and shudders. He shakes his head again and brightens. Enid narrows her eyes but accepts his hug.

"It's good to see you, Enid."

She loops her arms around his middle.

"It's almost time," he says, almost in apology.

She tightens her hold.

"Prepare to be awed," he adds.

She steps back, shooing him away, even if a part of her wants the hug to last longer.

Enid grins when he gives her a double thumbs up.

With the show starting soon, she should be returning to her seat – exclusive, front seat, with a spectacular view, but without her parents beside her. Without her friends, too. She regrets not inviting Maud and Mildred. It's all happened too soon, her parents known to be spontaneous, a surprise act added today.

She just needs a moment. She takes a shortcut, not in the mood to go through a sea of people again, and stops near a secluded area.

Good enough, but someone's already there. Her luck will run out one day. Certainly today. Besides, she's already seen her parents, and soon will see them together, on the stage. That's enough.

She's about to turn away, but notices something pink.

She immediately thinks of Miss Pentangle. That will be awkward, they've already waved goodbye a few minutes ago. All the more reason to leave.

But it's not her. The form is shorter. Plump.

It's Miss Cackle, waiting.

She knows how it feels to be waiting. It's better to wait together. Besides, she likes Miss Cackle. She's about to greet her, but stops when the space fills with magic – a teleportation spell.

HB.

Enid gasps, ducks for cover, swearing when her shoulder collides with a crate.

"Ah, there you are!" the delighted voice of Miss Cackle says, not at all surprised.

"My apologies, Ada, I was...detained, but the matter is solved," HB says.

She dares a peek.

HB has that look on her face, the same as when she's giving detention or comments on the lack of discipline. She thinks about her dad, the weird behaviour, if it's connected. It does make sense, his dad isn't so easily scared. And HB can be _really_ scary.

Miss Cackle chuckles and steps closer, and closer, until they are face to face.

Her eyes widen, waiting for that glare to appear, for HB to tense, but none of that happen. In fact – and she does a double take – HB leans _towards_ her. And she, she's-

Enid doesn't even know HB _can_ smile. Or look so at ease.

Her jaw drops. When Mildred told her just before summer break that she would miss her, and Maud, this academy and the teachers, she didn't believe when HB was mentioned too. She didn't believe her when Mildred told her maybe HB wasn't so bad.

But now, seeing with her own eyes, maybe Mildred has a point. Now that she thinks about it, sometimes she sees HB and Miss Cackle walking together – patrolling their academy – and feels like intruding on a private moment.

Worse, this feels like a private moment too. Her suspicion is confirmed when a spell wraps around HB and Miss Cackle. It's the same sort of spell her dad loves to use. To cloak himself, to make others see through him, so he can do pull a prank. She knows the spell, she knows how to avoid it too.

Miss Cackle shakes her head fondly as HB lowers her hand and raises an eyebrow, as if daring her to say something. She touches the necklace HB always wears around her neck, stroking the chain, following the metal until her fingers reach the watch.

HB allows it. She rests a hand atop hers.

Enid squirms, debating whether she should leave. It's one thing to test the limits of her magic, but this is spying. Even Enid has standards.

Magic appears and forms a tall form wrapped in pink.

Enid tenses, but she's the only one. The others don't look surprised. Not even HB. It's engraved in Enid's mind how uptight and awkward HB was, almost to the point of secondhand embarrassment, when Miss Pentangle visited the academy.

None of that here. The spell welcomes her and drapes around her. What's going on?

"Just in time," Miss Cackle says, turning her attention to the new visitor.

"Of course," HB answers for Miss Pentangle, ignoring that warm gaze with a roll of her eyes and softly – and slowly too, HB can be _so_ dramatic – letting Miss Cackle's hand go.

Miss Pentangle steps forward and hugs HB. HB hugs back. At this point Enid's jaw has dropped to the floor and will remain there for days.

Miss Cackle and Miss Pentangle shake hands. Not the normal handshake, but shaking with both hands and lingering. It's a funny sight if Enid doesn't feel the charged air, the intimacy.

They huddle together, sharing a quiet moment. It's more intense than the kisses she's read in tales, the touches her parents exchange.

Wait. Miss Pentangle's words from earlier echo in her mind. No, are _they_ the others?

The spell is broken by HB as she straightens and gives them both a pointed look. There is no real danger behind it.

HB lowers her spell. Enid gasps and only now notices her upper body is in view. She dives to the floor and waits.

Nothing happens. There is a long moment of silence. Enid wonders what's happening. Are they hugging again?

And then, footsteps, moving away from her.

She cranes her neck. HB is leading the way – likely to their seats – Miss Cackle and Miss Pentangle following close behind, walking side by side, their arms brushing. Their steps match HB's.

Enid hops on the crate and sits down, her mind still processing, well, everything. She can't wait to tell Maud and Mildred. Not to mention all the blackmail material she has now, the things she can do, the things she can get away with.

But Mildred's face appears in her mind, who she misses. And Maud won't agree too. She may lose her friends. It's not worth it.

She jumps when she hears distant music.

The show will start soon.

She rushes to her seat, excitement bubbling up. Her parents will soon appear on the stage.

She grins as she plops down. Sitting in three seats, somewhere, there are three witches watching the show.

With Enid.

* * *

 _(am I kicked out of this fandom yet?)_


End file.
